Fairy Tail Watches the Multiverse
by TrueRising
Summary: The Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail suddenly awake in a strange room, they meet this child who claims to be the Keeper of the place and they wonder what this place is. What they didn't know was that they were going to see many new things. (Currently Not Accepting Requests)
1. Welcome to the Sanctum

"Ah~!"

"Kya~!"

The voices of four people could be heard throughout the area. On the ground were was a pink-haired male, a male with long black hair, a large male with blonde hair and a girl with blue hair that was tied into pigtails.

The area they were lying in seemed to be a futuristic, the walls were white and there were many other futuristic-looking objects around them. At one end of the room looked to be some kind of large holographic screen.

"Ugh~, my head." The pink-haired male groaned. He slowly got up as did the others, they all looked around confused. "Does anybody know where we are?"

"No idea, Salamander." The black-haired person responded.

"This place looks amazing." The girl said as she looked around at the room they were in, they were all impressed and in awe at its appearance.

"Whatever this place is, it looks pretty advanced." The blonde-haired male added. They heard a noise and looked to their left.

They saw a door slide open as a male stepped out, they looked to be the same age as the girl. The male had straight white hair with blue bangs, his eyes were also blue in colour. He wore a blue t-shirt with a short-sleeved loose open white vest that reaches halfway down his upper body, he had on tight black jeans and tall white combat boots.

"Ha? Who are you people?"

* * *

"So, your names are Wendy, Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus?" The boy asked. They all nodded their heads, the girl was Wendy, the pink-haired male was Natsu, the black-haired was Gajeel and the blonde was Laxus. "Well, It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. So, who are you? And where are we?" Natsu asked. His voice was filled with curiosity, the others also looked curious.

"Well, I guess I should give a proper introduction." The boy stood up as he cleared his throat as he faced them. "My name is Haizen Era, just call me Haze. I welcome you to the 1st Sanctum, and here, I am the Keeper."

"The Keeper?" They all asked.

"Yes. This Sanctum holds the recorded events of the past, present, and also the forever changing future of the entire multiverse." Haze explained. This caused them to gain shocked looks, well, except for Natsu who looked confused.

"No way!" Gajeel yelled. His eyes were wide.

"Does something like that really exist?" Wendy asked shaking.

"This is hard to believe..." Laxus muttered. He was shocked as everyone else, besides Natsu, they were probably looking at a very powerful person if he watched over this place.

"What is he talking about?" Natsu asked. Gajeel facepalmed before explaining it to Natsu in a simple way, this caused Natsu to become surprised after finally understanding. "What! There's no way, you're a kid!"

"I may be a child, but everything I have said is true. I watch over different worlds of the 1st sector of the multiverse and make sure no anomalies occur." Haze stated. They were jaw-dropping at this point.

"Wait, you said 1st sector, there are more?" Laxus wondered. Haze looked at him and nodded his head.

"That is correct. I am in control of the 1st Sanctum, there are a total of ten Sanctums that watch over different sections of the multiverse. You can't expect me to watch over everything all by myself." They couldn't deny what he said, it would be an extremely difficult task. "The reason is that the multiverse is constantly expanding, this is why we require multitudes of Sanctums to keep track of everything."

"But, don't you have anybody to help you?" Wendy asked. Someone her age taking on an extremely important and difficult task was worrying.

"No. I'm the sole Keeper, some of the Sanctums have two or more Keepers because they are compatible, I have not had anyone that is compatible with me, so I don't have anyone helping." Haze explained. "So, can you tell me how you managed to arrive here?"

"To be honest. We have no clue, we were doing our normal everyday thing, and suddenly, we found ourselves here." Natsu stated. Haze cupped his chin in thought before he sighed.

"I have never seen any of you before while watching over the universes, so I can assume that you belong to one of my comrades' universes. I'll contact them all and see if any of them have lost residents of their worlds, it'll take a while though, so, in the meantime..."

"Meantime what?" Gajeel asked.

"I'll allow you all to watch some of the different universes." Haze stated.

"Are we really allowed?" Laxus asked. Haze nodded his head, Natsu just stared with wide eyes.

"But, wouldn't that cause some problems if we saw some things?" Wendy wondered.

"No, it won't. You'll probably experience some things that you never thought possible and other interesting things." Haze said with a grin that brought a blush to Wendy's face.

"Alright! I'm all fired up!"


	2. Master Chief Vs Doomguy

**A/N: When I refer to the Multiverse, I'm meaning Youtube, Anime, Video Games, along with many other things. And when it comes to reacting to Anime, it will only be a certain part since it would take too long to write them reacting to an entire series.**

 **As you can see from the title of this chapter, this will be a Death Battle reaction. I will alter some things, mostly just the inappropriate sentences of Boomstick that aren't necessary, since I certainly don't approve of them.**

 **Also, the characters strengths are of that just after the GMG arc.**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

The group were now seated on a bunch of couches with Natsu, Laxus and Gajeel sitting on one of the couches, Wendy was sitting on one of the single ones, while Haze was standing up with crossed arms as they were all staring at a large screen displayed in front of them.

The room they were sitting in was massive, the Dragon Slayers were shocked since it was probably the size of a massive mountain, Haze honestly didn't know why he had such a large room, but he thought it might come in handy at some point.

"Dude, this is a huge screen!" Natsu yelled. Much to his words, the screen that they were staring at was huge in size, it was a bit away so they could see its entirety, but that still didn't bring their shock away.

"Is it really necessary for you to have such a large room and screen?" Gajeel asked the keeper of the place who just shrugged.

"I don't know, I made it just in case I would need it at some point. But, that doesn't matter right now, let's star-!" Haze was interrupted when a light shone in front of them. "Huh? What's happening?"

"Gah/Kya!"

Both a female and male voice could be heard, when the light died down, it revealed to be a young man wearing black and white robes and had black hair. The female was a small girl with long blonde hair and wearing a dress of sorts and no shoes.

"Huh? Who are you people?" Haze wondered. He looked towards his guests who had wide-eyes as they looked at the two new figures.

"First Master?!" The four Dragon Slayers yelled in shock. They all then turned towards the male that appeared, the Dragon Slayers looked extremely worried as Haze was just confused.

"No way..." Natsu muttered.

"It can't be, right?" Wendy also muttered.

"Zeref..." Both Laxus and Gajeel muttered.

"Huh?" Haze said in confusion.

* * *

After getting their two new guests well acquainted, Haze had gotten an explanation about who the two were and was slightly surprised. What? He had seen a lot of stuff before, he watches over the Multiverse!

After hearing about Zeref's 'condition', he placed a barrier around the person so that the magic abilities wouldn't work, he did the same with the others, he didn't want any use of magic that could potentially destroy something valuable in his home!

"Okay, is that all?" Haze asked. The group nodded their heads at this, he could see both Mavis and Zeref still slightly shocked at what the Dragon Slayers had told them of Haze, if what they said was true, then he wasn't someone to underestimate. "I see. Then since I'm still working on finding a way to get you all back home, why don't you both join us?"

"Will that be okay?" Mavis asked in surprise. They were surprised by the offer, they didn't know if it was going to be a problem if they watched into other Universes.

"It's fine, you might have gotten in trouble if you would be viewing other Universes from your sector, but you're in mine, so you're fine," Haze assured. They breathed a sigh of relief at this, they then accepted the offer before making themselves comfortable on another couch. "Alright then, can we finally begin?"

"Heck yeah! I'm seriously fired up!" Natsu shouted. Haze smirked in amusement before holding his hand towards the screen.

"Alright, this one should do. By the way, you guys better get ready just in case." Haze warned. They looked confused at this. "Some of the Universes can get quite brutal, you may end up seeing quite a bit of blood."

They nodded at this, Wendy audibly gulped in nervousness at this since she was certainly not as strong minded as the others and didn't do too well with things like gore. The others, while also somewhat the same, had a bit of resistence to being afraid of it.

"Okay. This first one will certainly be interesting, this will be shown in a quite interesting way. Unlike seeing into the Universe itself, this is actually a fight between two strong competitors, and it will be to the death." Haze stated. "Both of the fighters, if compared to your strength, would highly outclass you guys, no offence."

Wendy looked nervous as both Gajeel and Natsu grinned in excitement at the thought of strong competitors, Laxus seemingly neutral. Zeref and Mavis were listening in interest, they both like reading and learning, so witnessing other fighters were certainly new information for them to enjoy.

As soon as Haze lowered his hand, they watched a title that labelled 'Death Battle' appeared with metal spikes on the bottom and chains swinging back forth was shown. They all seemed to be covered in blood as well.

"When the aliens invade a thousand years from now, and our hyper advanced technology isn't enough. Our last hope will inevitably be placed in the hands of the lone space marine." A young male voice was heard. The group were already interested from the first sentence.

"Aliens? They're real?" Zeref along with Mavis asked. They had turned to Haze who looked back at them and nodded his head.

"Very much so, there are beings living up above in the stars. Something you might someday discover." Haze smirked.

"Like the super soldier, Master Chief!" A louder and stronger voice sounded. They were slightly surprised at this before calming down.

"And Doomguy, the Bane of Hell itself."

"He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick!" The guy identified as Boomstick was stated. Wiz then followed. "And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win in a Death Battle."

* * *

 **Master Chief**

* * *

The screen switch to see a tall man, they assumed it was a man from the build, wearing a futuristic armour that was green in colour along with a yellow visor that had a hexagonal pattern on it, come out of a chamber of sorts.

"At the incredibly young age of six, John-117 was abducted by the UNSC to be part of the Spartan-II program," Wiz explained. Zeref was curious about what the experiment was and what John-117's armor was, Mavis was the same.

"Woah! That guy looks strong, I wanna fight him!" Natsu grinned. Gajeel looked with a grin also as he added. "Yeah. I wonder what his armour taste like..."

"Should you guys be questioning what they mean about 'abducting' first?" Laxus deadpanned. The info seemed to fly right over the two's heads as Laxus sighed, Wendy nodded her head at this.

"Certainly the worst daycare ever!" Boomstick stated. The entire group watched with sympathy as they saw a bunch of kids being taken away from their families against their will. they all looked scared and absolutely miserable.

Natsu seemed to notice as he clenched his teeth and clenched his fists, the other three also looked pretty upset about it. Zeref along with Mavis had visible frowns on their faces, this certainly wasn't a way to treat kids.

"At the age of fourteen, he had underwent a program's augmentation procedues, which drastically increased his Strength, Speed, Vision, Intelligence, and Reflexes." Wiz explained as they saw the stuff pop up.

* * *

 **Spartan-II Augmentations**

 **15x Stronger Skeleton**

 **Muscle Increase**

 **300% Increased Reflexes**

 **Better Eyesight and Perception**

 **Boosted Tissue Growth**

 **Lactase Recovery Decrease**

 **Heightened Memory, Intelligence, and Creativity**

* * *

They all winced and flinched as they saw the procedures that the kids were going through, it looked incredibly painful. Despite all that, they were all surprised by the multiple increases in his body both physically and mentally.

"Jeez. How painful is that procedure anyway?" Gajeel asked hesitantly towards Haze. Haze cupped his chin in thought before answering.

"Think of it like your limbs being pulled off slowly and painfully." Haze answered. This made them all pale as they turned back to the screen.

"When he was done, his bones were nearly indestructible! He could even beat up and kill way more experienced marines, at fourteen! Man, what a harsh pubery that is..." Boomstick muttered.

They were all shocked at this, except for Haze. The idea of someone so young already defeating trained soldiers in battle was absurd, and from the looks of the marines John was fighting, they certainly didn't look weak.

"So... a fourteen-year-old who can beat the crap out of trained soldiers?" Natsu muttered. They all sweatdropped when he had sparkles in his eyes. "I totally want to fight him!"

"Is that all you can think about?" Laxus asked. He deadpanned when he saw Gajeel also having the same look as Natsu.

"Upon acquiring the rank of Master Chief Petty Officer, John had begun a thiry-year compaign, leading the Spartans against three different threats! The Insurrection, The Alien Covenant, and the Flood." Wiz announced.

They were watching in awe as John was leading other Spartans across the battle field, swiftly taking down monstrous looking enemies, far scarier and stronger than what they've fought, with only a few exceptions.

* * *

 **Mark VI MJOLNIR Armor**

 **Brain-Link Reactive Circuits**

 **Force-Multiplying Circuits**

 **Titanium Alloy Plating**

 **Heat Resistant**

 **Motion Tracker**

 **5 Second Regenrating Energy Shields**

 **Weight: 1000 lbs**

* * *

"As a Spartan, John wears Mark VI MJOLNIR Armor. This technological marvel links directly to John's brain, thus his actions are controlled by thought before movement. Simultaneously, the suit itself multiplies the Chief's already enhanced physical capabilities."

"And the suit weighs half-a-friggin ton! Yet look at this guy, he's still jumping around like he's on the moon!" Boomstick added.

This new information caused the group to widen their eyes, many of them jaw-dropping, while Zeref and Laxus were more composed and slightly hanged their mouths. Natsu, on the other hand, looked completely confused.

"Wait... what the heck are they talking about?" Natsu wondered. Gajeel slapped his forehead as he looked at the fire user.

"Think about Erza! When she uses her Black Wing armour, she gets a lot stronger! Just this guy is way more powerful!" Gajeel explained. Natsu thought about it before widening his eyes.

"Awesome!"

"A suit of armour capable of accomplishing such feats? This is truly fascinating..." Zeref muttered. His eyes scanning over the appearance of the Spartan with massive signs of interest and awe.

"Indeed, and to be able to move around with such speed with that much weight on you, is truly something to be praised," Mavis added.

"That's not all. The helmet's heads up display includes a motion tracker with a radius of eighty feet. The suit also projects a recharging energy shield."

"The first side arm of the Chief is none other than the M60 Magnum. This high powered pistol uses 12.7 millimetre armour piercing rounds with precision accuracy of over four-hundred feet! It won't matter what kind of armour you're wearing, because three headshots from this baby and you're done for!"

"Not only that. His other sidearms include the SMG and Frag Grenades."

* * *

 **Side Arms**

 **M60 Magnum (Ammo: 12.7 mm) (Range: 400 ft) (Scope: 2x)**

 **M7 Submachine Gun (Ammo: 5 mm) (Range: 155 ft)**

 **M9 Frag Grenade (Kill Radius: 16 ft)**

* * *

"His standard firearms include a rapid-fire Assault Rifle, the far more precise Battle Rifle, and the M90 Shotgun. Which is a pump action death dealer that uses Soellkraft 8-Gauge shells!" Boomstick announced. While most of them didn't understand most of it, it still sounded impressive.

"The shells are so impossibly dangerous that they've actually gone to the point of being banned worldwide to the near point of extinction," Wiz added.

* * *

 **Standard Firearms**

 **MA5C Assault Rifle (Ammo: 7.62 mm) (Rate of Fire: 650 RPM)**

 **BR55HB SR Battle Rifle (Ammo: 9.5 mm) (Range: 3100 ft)**

 **M90 Shotgun (Type: Pump) (Spread: 15 Pellets) (Ammo: Soellkraft 8-Gauge Shells)**

* * *

"But, as we should now know! This isn't anywhere near enough killing power for the Master Chief!" They all watched as the screen displayed the Chief holding a rather large weapon with both of his hands. "The M41 Rocket Launcher holds two rockets at once, and his sniper rifle is designed to kill giant alien infantry from far distances. The shells are capable of piercing tank armour and also rip people in half! We aren't finished there! He also has his killer app: The Spartan Laser!"

They all watched the screen as a Spartan was seen carrying a large gun that shot out a massive energy laser. "With a three-second charge and a five shot limit, it still has its faults, but..."

They all witnessed with dropped jaws as the huge laser had destroyed hulking aliens along with a giant turret. "It's like a laser pointer... that absolutely points things into oblivion!"

* * *

 **Heavy Weaponry**

 **M41 Rocket Launcher (Ammo: 102 HEAT Charge Rockets) (ScopeL 2x)**

 **SRS990-S2 AM Sniper Rifle (Ammo: 14.5 mm Fin-Stabilized) (Range: 7545.9 ft) (Night-Vision)**

 **M6 Spartan Laser (Shot Limit: 5) (John-117's Most Powerful Weapon)**

* * *

"He can carry a maximum of two or three weapons at a time. However, he seems to also possess incredible luck, seemingly able to find exactly the weapon he would need somewhere nearby his location." Wiz stated.

"Like seriously, this guy can find weapons on the ground more often than you would find change on the sidewalk..." Boomstick deadpanned. They all looked amused at the statement as they continued to watch.

"He is also capable of using special equipment in the field. The Overshield triples the strength of his armour shields, and using active camouflage will cover him in an aura of light bending energy, this creates an illusion of invisibility."

This view of the equipment that they were now seeing Master Chief use had caught their interest, it was similar to that of magic, but far more different than they would think at first. It was completely science, nothing to do with magic.

"The bubble shield is also a personal forcefield that protects the Chief from all projectiles! We still can't figure how people and vehicles can pass straight on through though. Seriously, how the hell does that even work?" Boomstick wondered.

"But, even something like this is not the last of the Master Chief's vast arsenal." Wiz interrupted. The mages were already surprised as is, how in the world can someone be so profficient with so many different kinds of weapons?

* * *

 **Special Equipment**

 **Overshield**

 **Active Camouflage**

 **Radar Jammer**

 **Regenerator**

 **Deployable Cover**

 **Power Drain**

 **Bubble Shield**

* * *

"When the Elites had allied themselves with the UNSC during the Human/Covenant War, both sides had traded some of their weaponry. This gave John access to Plasma Pistols, Plasma Rifles, and a Type-51 Carbine."

"You can't forget my favourites either! The sticky Plasma Grenades, and the lethal yet beautiful Energy Sword!"

"The so called Energy Sword is one of the very few weapons that John has yet to master. It features two, four-foot laser blades that are able to block bullets."

"Really? Well, that would have been useful in the games..."

* * *

 **Sangheili Weaponry**

 **Type-25 Plasma Pistol**

 **Type-25 Plasma Rifle**

 **Type-51 Carbine**

 **Type-1 Plasma Grenade (Kill Radius: 13 ft) (Sticks to Targets)**

 **Type-1 Energy Sword (Length: 4.15 ft) (Weight: 5.2 lbs)**

* * *

"That aside, the Master Chief has consistently proven to be able to accomplish the impossible." Wiz stated. They all looked in awe as Master Chief's profil was being displayed, his archievements were grand indeed.

* * *

 **Background**

 **Height: 7'0'' (W/Armor)**

 **Weight: 1,287 lbs (W/Armor)**

 **UNSC Marines SPARTAN-II**

 **Defeated 3 Armies**

 **Destroyed Halo 04 and The Ark**

 **Super Soldier**

 **Top Speed: 50+ mph**

* * *

"He is an absolute expert at combat strategy, can run up to fifty miles an hour, and has defeated three entirely different armies multiple times. He has also destroyed an entire Covenant armada single handedly, and prevented galactic genocide... twice!" Wiz emphasised the last bit, just to get the point out.

They were all shocked to hear his achievements, his feats had far surpassed what each of them had done in multiple ways. Even Zeref himself was shocked to hear this, the famed Black Wizard being shocked at something.

"Talk about being badass..." Gajeel muttered. The others seemed to agree with him entirely, seeing the Spartan as an incredibly powerful opponent.

"He had also fallen from orbit at one point, holding onto nothing but a flimsy piece of metal, and landing without a scratch before getting up and kicking alien ass just a few minutes afterwards. You may be wondering, how? Because he can!"

The mages could easily tell that Master Chief was someone to not ever underestimate, to them, he would easily become a Wizard Saint. Probably much higher than even that, considering his record.

They all listened as Master Chief said his first words in the video, they saw him standing in some kind of ship.

"Master Chief, do you mind telling me what you're doing on that ship?" An unfamiliar voice was heard as they all listened to Master Chief giving a badass response.

"Sir, finishing this fight."

After the introduction of the first fighter, they could tell that they were going to see an amazing fight. Master Chief was most definitely a badass, his incredible strength and masterful skills would make him an incredible opponent for many people. But, what they were wondering who the opponent of this super soldier was.

The screen switched as they watched in awe, especially Zeref, as a man wearing a futuristic suit of amor was shooting down hordes of terrifying looking demons. From his appearance alone, they could tell he was strong.

'Demons... interesting.' Zeref thought.

* * *

 **Doomguy**

* * *

"The original, ass-kicking, demon slaying, first-person badass, and one of my personal favourite heroes: Doomguy!" Boomstick's loud voice yelled.

* * *

 **Background**

 **Height: 6'2''**

 **Weight: 230 lbs**

 **US Space Marine Captain**

 **Prefers a Run-and-Gun Strategy**

 **Defeated Hell 5 Times**

 **Can Dodge Plasma Shots**

 **Top Speed: 57 mph**

* * *

"After disobeying his commanding officer, and beating him to death..." Wiz stated. This made them all extremely disturbed. "Doomguy's Space Marine Career had drastically cahnged when he was transferred to the desolate moons of Mars, which just so happens to house a magical gateawy leading straight to the bloody bowels of Hell."

"Mexico!" Boomstick added. This confused them greatly, they turned towards Haze for an explanation.

"It's just the name of a country." They nodded their heads in understanding.

"No..." Wiz muttered. Boomstick then continued from there. "When Hell tried to kill everybody, Doomguy just killed them back." They watched in amazement as Doomguy shot down multiple demons with ease.

"Doomguy wears the Mega armour, a shielded combat suit that is almost twice as tough as typical security armour and can endure dozens of normally fatal plasma blasts," Wiz explained. While the suit wasn't as impressive as the Chief's, they had to admit that it was certainly impressive in its own way.

* * *

 **Mega Armour**

 **2x Stronger than Security Armor**

 **Non-Regenerating Energy Shields**

 **Max Armor Shield Charge is 200%**

* * *

"He also carries a massive arsenal of murder machines, all at the same time!"

"Using a backpack which with experimental warp technology, Doomguy is able to hold all of his weapons simultaneously."

"Also, I'm quite certain that the pistol he uses is made of the same technology, since he never appears to have the need to reload," Boomstick added. They watched as Doomguy was firing off a pistol without the need to stop or reload.

"Warp technology? I wonder how that works..." Mavis wondered. The idea of something like that piqued her interest, their home certainly didn't have such things.

"And when things seriously get tight, his chainsaw will rip and tear through anybody! Not the chainsaw! Yes, the chainsaw!" Boomstick shouted. They all slightly paled as Doomguy mercilessly cut down the demons. "His chaingun also mows down everything in seconds."

"While that may be true, it does have its faults. It uses the same five-millimetre ammunition as the handgun he uses, but is relatively ineffective against those with strong body armour." Wiz informed.

"Well, that's just stupid!" Boomstick stated.

* * *

 **Side Arms**

 **Pistol (Ammo Capacity: 200 Bullets)**

 **Chainsaw (AKA The Great Communicator) (Gas-Powered)**

 **Chaingun (Ammo: 5 mm) (Rate of Fire: 525 RPM) (Full-Auto Disperses Accuracy)**

* * *

"Luckily, Doomguy has his trusty pump-action shotgun!" Boomstick added. "It can hold sixteen shells and fires seven pellets a shot, with a spread and range so ridiculous he doesn't even need to aim!"

Boomstick continued. "But apparently, one overpowered shottie is not enough! So, Doomguy got himself a super shotgun: A heavy double-barrelled devastator that fires a huge spread of twenty pellets! Yeah, good luck dodging something like that..."

"He also wields a plasma gun and a rapid-fire rocket launcher which can hold up to fifty rockets at a time," Wiz added.

"Jeez, who the hell designed this stuff?" Boomstick wondered. Zeref and Mavis were curious about how it was possible, but figured it had to do with the Warp Technology.

* * *

 **Standard Firearms**

 **Shotgun (Pump-Action) (Spread: 7 Pellets)**

 **Super Shotgun (Sawn-Off and Break-Open) (Spread: 20 Pellets)**

 **Plasma Gun**

 **Rocket Launcher (Ammo Capacity: 50 Rockets) (Rocket Speed: 40 mph)**

* * *

"But, we shouldn't stop there. All of those pale in comparison to Doomguy's ultimate weapon." Wiz interrupted. This made the mages looked shocked, he already seemed immensely powerful...

"It's the king of cannons! The doomsfay bazooka that lays waste to everything! It's the Big Fucking Gun 9000!" Boomstick roared. The adults didn't mind the language, but Wendy covered her ears so she wouldn't hear the word finish.

They were awed as a giant green ball of energy was shot out of a massive gun that Doomguy was holding, it had exploded upon making contact with its target, completely laying waste to the demon.

* * *

 **BFG 9000**

 **Plasma Blasts**

 **Slow-Moving Projectile**

 **Huge Blast Radius**

 **Can Be Charged**

 **Obliterates Everything!**

* * *

"The BFG fires enormous rounds of plasma, that upon contact, the resulting detonation releases trace-rays across a wide varying range blast radius. This 'gun' is strong enough to annihilate the gargantuan cyber-demon ina mete two or three shots. The unprecedented range of its splash damage ensures no one's getting away unscathed." Wiz explained. "But, it may be hard to believe, but it isn't Doomguy's deadliest weapon."

"Say what?! There's more?!" Boomstick demanded in excitement. The mages didn't know if they could take anymore. They had seen how deadly the BFG was, being able to annihilate a demon that looked far stronger than the demons they've faced, with ease. And there was something stronger than that?

"Behold the Unmaker, a portable death-ray which puts absolutely everything else in his arsenal to shame." The screen displayed a massive gun that had a unique design, and its appearance was quite sinister.

"Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!"

"There is just a single catch. The Unmaker's beams are so powerful because they actually came off the demonic energy of the target, which means taht it basically is useless against anything that isn't from hell."

* * *

 **Unmaker**

 **Laser Beams**

 **Up to 3 Simultaneous Lasers**

 **Paralyzes Demons**

 **Demon-Tech in Origin**

 **Feeds on Demonic Auras**

 **Deadly Only to the Demons of Hell**

* * *

They all watched as Doomguy ran up to a demon before punching a fist right through it, before swiftly ripping its spine out. This made then turn green, they had never seen such brutality and blood before, but kept their lunch in.

"Doomguy isn't exactly what you would call a super soldier, but his strength and speed are far beyond that of a normal man, due to constant use of super serums and power ups."

* * *

 **Power Ups**

 **Berserk**

 **Megasphere**

 **Radiation Shield**

 **Light Amplification**

 **Partial Invisibility**

 **Invulnerability**

* * *

"This berserk power completely heals him and increases his strength tenfold. The invulnerability and partial invisibility do... well, what you would expect them to do..."

"Doomguy rarely even relies on strategy, if not at all. Preferring to mow down his enemies as fast as he can." Wiz stated. This made them all turn to a certain dragon slayer of the group, a fire dragon slayer to be exact.

"What?" Natsu asked. He had noticed their stares.

"Well, it's more fun that way," Boomstick stated. Wiz continued on from there. "He has defeated the armies of Hell five separate times. He had even walked knee deep into Hell itself to avenge his pet rabbit, Daisy. Capable of running fifty-seven miles an hour, even able to outrun his own rockets and spot invisible enemies."

"He's certainly no normal man. He's... Doomguy!"

"Alright, the combatants are set," Wiz stated. "It's time for us to end this debate once and for all..."

"It's time for a Death Battle!"

The concept seems to interest the group, both of the combatants seemed to posess incredible strength. Both sides being incredibly powerful and masterful in their craft, it was hard to know who would win.

"Interesting, I'm interested in both of their equipment, as well as their origins. They seem to be quite powerful, much more so than many mages in our world..." Zeref voiced. They all seemed to agree.

"Yeah. I can tell that they're both way stronger than even me..." Laxus admitted. While it hurt his pride, he knew when to admit that someone was stronger than him, especially Master Chief and Doomguy.

"Their strength is certainly not something to underestimate, it could cause severe consequences if you do," Mavis added.

"I don't care about that stuff, I just want to fight them!" Natsu said with his grin. Gajeel just rose his eyebrow at him.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Salamander. I have to admit that I wouldn't be able to beat them. If you fought them, you'd be crushed." Gajeel said flatly. Haze seemed to agree with Gajeel on this, Natsu still didn't seem to care though.

Wendy was shuffling nervously, she didn't like the gore that she had just seen, she wasn't exactly the violent type. But overall, she was still interested to see who would win between the two fighters.

They watched intently as they found themselves in an area surrounded by crates, along with other objects around, with a single Warthog standing by. They then saw Doomguy entering in at a steady and slow pace while wielding a shotgun.

That was when Master Chief entered into the scene with his Magnum out in his hands, having a firm grip on it. They stared at each other, waiting for the other party to make their move, the air was thick and the tension high.

* * *

 **Fight!**

* * *

Master Chief started by quickly switching out and grabbing his Assault Rifle and firing rapidly, it didn't seem to be able to penetrate through Doomguy's armour though. Doomguy return fired while alternating between his different weapons.

Master Chief was forced to retreat behind a crate while continuing to rain down bullets at his opponent, but still to no avail. Doomguy switch to his Rocket Launcher as he fired several rockets at Chief who was engulfed in an explosion.

They could tell that from the explosion, it would have easily killed someone. But, they knew how powerful Master Chief was, he was certainly not going to end so quickly and easily at that rocket.

That was when they saw the Chief jump out of the explosion before dodging the rockets that were continuing to be fired at him, he dodged expertly before catching one of them with his hands, they were pretty impressed by it.

Master Chief threw the rocket back at its sender which made Doomguy become stunned for a second, Master Chief took the chance to approach with Warthog before grabbing it and hurling it into the air with his bare hands. An action that made them amazed, just the raw strength the man had was not normal.

The throw had revealed an Energy Sword and an active camouflage beneath it, Doomguy in the meantime had switch to his Plasma Gun and began shooting the vehicle that was heading towards him.

Chief had picked the Energy Sword up and used the power up to camouflage himself, making him become invisible. Doomguy looked down after destroying the vehicle, only to see Master Chief gone.

They were surprised by the speed that Doomguy had switched to his Chaingun before raining bullets behind him, this action revealed Master Chief who was now using the sword as a shield to protect himself.

Doomguy switched to his Super Shotgun and fired, this caused Master Chief to get knocked back next to a Rocket Launcher and a Sniper Rifle. Doomguy had shot a few barrels which had revealed a power up being invulnerability.

Master Chief grabbed the Rocket Launcher and fired two rockets, unfortunately, Doomguy had used the power up and thus completely nullified the damage he would have taken without the invulnerability.

Master Chief tried the Sniper Rifle this time, but still no dice. As the power up was wearing off, Master Chief waited patiently before shooting again, this time it was... right between the legs of his enemy.

This action had caused the males to recoil massively, along with the females who had slightly flinched, they were shocked when they saw Doomguy walk off the hit like it was a simple prick by a needle.

Master Chief looked to see he was completely out of bullets on the sniper, thus having to switch to his Magnum. Chief seemed completley corners as he only had a pistol, they expected Master Chief to end when Doomguy engulfed Master Chief in an explosion from his BFG 9000.

They were widening their eyes when a blue object leaving behind a trail of blue smoke flew out of the explosion, it had stuck onto Doomguy, who hadn't noticed, he stopped though, trying to find out where the sizzling sound was coming from.

They watched as Doomguy gave a scream in horror as the explosion went off, they all looked away as Doomguy was blown to bits and all of his guts were splattered onto the ground, it was quite gruesome.

* * *

 **K.O!**

* * *

"It was about time that we had an old fashioned gun fight!" Boomstick had voiced. Wiz added from there. "While Doomguy may have an overly destructive arsenal, his weapons were lacking versatility."

"While I do hate to admit it, the Chief can tank and dish out way more punishment than even Doomguy can," Boomstick stated. The mages could only agree to this, the battle seemed close, but Master Chief gained the victory.

* * *

 **Doomguy**

 **Stronger Weapons**

 **No Long Range Weaponry**

 **1.14x Faster**

 **Weaker Defense**

 **Useful Backpack**

 **Reliance on Power-Ups Creates Inconsistency**

* * *

 **Master Chief**

 **More Weapons**

 **Broader Variety of Skills**

 **Superior Training and Experience**

 **Near-Invincible Body and Armor**

 **Regenerating Shields**

 **Superior Reflexes**

* * *

"While I do agree that defeating Hell does sound awe-inspiring, the enemies that Doomguy had defeated weren't that much more different than Master Chief's." Wiz stated. "The winner... is Master Chief."

Despite all of the blood and gore that the battle they had just witnessed had, they couldn't help but clap for the winner. It was an awesome battle, something that they would remember for many times to come.

"Well, that's the first thing I wanted to show you guys. What do you think?" Haze asked. The screen turned blank as Haze switched the video off before turning to face the mages.

"It was certainly interesting, a bit gruesome, but still quite entertaining," Laxus answered. The others did agree with him.

"It was totally awesome! I want to battle them both!" Natsu shouted. His face showing an extreme amount of excitement.

"Calm down, Salamander! You'll get your ass whooped!" Gajeel stated. This caused Natsu glare at Gajeel, they ended up having their own fight, which was quickly put to an end, courtesy of Haze who chopped them both on the head. "Did you have to hit us...?"

"Yeah, that hurt you know?!" Natsu roared.

"Shut up, I will have no damage done to my home. This place is incredibly important!" Haze responded. Zeref and Mavis could only look amused at the scene while Wendy was trying to calm them all down.


End file.
